CAMBIO DE HÁBITO
by Yunuen
Summary: Lo que una inocente broma puede desencadenar.¡TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

N/A: No sé si sirva de algo, pero deben imaginarse a los chicos con el caparazón como lo traen en la peli del 2007, si lo imaginan verde o café (a mi me gusta en verde), no creo qué importe el color, ya leerán.

Disclamer: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías pero mi squeedly spooch incondicional y absolutamente le pertenece a Leo.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

**CAMBIO DE HÁBITO**

Dedicado a mi querido amigo Miniguir 2

En la guarida todo está a oscuras, falta todavía media hora para que las tortugas se levanten para la práctica de la mañana, pero alguien ya merodea por el pasillo con una pequeña linterna en mano. La figura entra cautelosamente en la habitación de a lado y un minuto después sale y se dirige a la siguiente y otro minuto más sale y entra a la última habitación y pasado otro minuto sale y regresa a la propia, se recuesta en su cama en espera de que inicie este día lleno de actividades…y sorpresas.

Los despertadores suenan en cuatro habitaciones. Segundos más tarde Rafael, Miguel Ángel y Donatelo bajan muy rápido al área de entrenamiento pues saben que no deben llegar ni unos segundos tarde a la práctica o amerita castigo. Splinter ya está esperándolos.

-Buenos Días Sensei.

Los tres saludan muy educadamente.

-Buenos días niños.

Al mirarlos de frente, el Maestro nota algo muy extraño en los rostros de sus pupilos, algo tienen en el rostro que hasta anoche no tenían: bigotes. Unos gruesos bigotes tienen pintados de color negro y que terminan en una chistosa punta enrollada. Se ven tan graciosos que Splinter en vez de preguntar el por qué sus caras tiene esos bigotes pintados, lo que hace es echarse a reír.

-¡Jajajaja!

-Sensei-se le acerca Rafael-¿Está bien?

Miguel Ángel y Donatelo se miran extrañados por la repentina hilaridad de su Maestro y es cuando notan en cada uno lo que tienen en la cara.

-¡Ah!

Rafael se gira al oír la exclamación de sus hermanos menores, y también se asombra al ver que ellos tienen bigotes en la cara y también le gana la risa.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Desde cuando se dejaron crecer el bigote?!

Donatelo va a su laboratorio por un espejo.

-De qué te ríes Rafita-dice Miguel Ángel- tú también te dejaste crecer el bigote.

Rafael se mira para verse y comprobar si es cierto y tiene que hacer "bizco" por lo que Miguel Ángel se ríen de él.

-¡Jajajaja!

-Hijos-Splinter trata de guardar compostura-ha sido una buena broma, pero esto no puede impedir el entrenamiento.

-¡Quelonios, no se quita!

Rafael talla y talla su cara con su antebrazo para borrar el bigote pero no funciona.

-Sin duda es indeleble.-opina Donatelo, trayendo el espejo y se lo pasa a Miguel Ángel, para que pueda verse.

-¿Quién fue el chistosito esta vez?-pregunta Miguel Ángel fingiendo molestia.

-Adivina-dice Rafael ya haciéndose a la idea que el bigote no va a desaparecer ni depilándolo con cera de abeja.

-Yo les juro que yo no fui.-Miguel Ángel levanta las manos en señal de inocencia.

-Tú no soquete. ¿Qué tortuga nos hace falta?

Miguel Ángel se rasca la cabeza pensando qué tortuga no está presente y qué tiene que ver saber quién les pintó los bigotes mientras dormían.

-¿Para qué le piensas si es tan obvio? ¡Fue tu hermano mayor!

-¿Leo?

Y como si estuviese esperando a que se hablaran de él, Leonardo ya va bajando las escaleras con los ojos cerrados y silbando una canción muy despreocupadamente, silba el opening de 31 Minutos.

Los otros lo siguen con la vista, sacando la conclusión de que Leonardo es el culpable de la broma, sólo por no traer bigote.

Leonardo llega donde los demás lo esperan por una explicación y deja de silbar. Sonríe, abre únicamente un ojo para mirar a sus hermanos y enseguida se retuerce de la risa, lo cual contagia a su Maestro.

-¡Jajajaja!

Donatelo y Miguel Ángel se miran y sin poder evitarlo tampoco, les gana la risa.

-¡Jajajaja!

Rafael se cruza de brazos evidentemente molesto.

-¡Niños!-Splinter de nuevo trata de guardar compostura-Ha sido muy divertido pero debemos empezar con el entrenamiento.

Los chicos intentan frenar la risa.

-¡Pero Sensei!-dice Miguel Ángel muy contento-yo no voy a poder ver a mis hermanos a la cara sin morirme de la risa.

-Yo tampoco-dice Donatelo también resistiéndose a seguir riendo-¿Por qué usaste tinta indeleble Leo?

-Creí que sería buena idea que los bigotes no se borrarán en un par de días, después de que Rafa pusiera purgante en mi agua de alfalfa y apio y piña...-lo mira algo molesto.

-¡Qué ocurrencia Leo!-lo señala acusadoramente-Pintarnos bigotes, es una broma muy infantil, a mí se me ocurren mejores.

-Infantil quizás pero no pesada como las que tú nos juegas.

-Es cierto-Miguel Ángel defiende a su hermano mayor-tú nos juegas bromas muy pesadas.

-Como el aplicar polvo pica pica en la ropa.-le recuerda una broma Donatelo.

-O llevarte el papel higiénico del sanitario justo cuando alguien va después de ti.-Miguel Ángel le recuerda otra.

-Ni aguantan nada.-responde con desenfado.

-Doni, Migue-habla Leonardo-no tengo nada contra ustedes es sólo que…no pude resistirme.

Les sonríe aún divertido por la broma y tratando de olvidar la última que le hizo Rafael.

-Veo que te levantaste de muy buen humor hermano-observa Donatelo-de lo contrario no hubieras sido capaz de pintarnos un bigote a Migue a mi y sólo te hubieras desquitado de Rafa.

-Eso es raro.-dice Rafael.

-¿Es raro que les demuestre lo mucho que los amo, jugándoles una infantil broma?

Les sonríe como sólo él lo hace.

A los tres aludidos les surge en cada uno un cálido sentimiento, que les hace un nudo en la garganta, incluso a Miguel Ángel se le escapa una lagrimita.

-¡No Leo!-vocifera Rafael tratando de que no le gane ahora ese lindo sentimiento que se acomoda cálidamente en su pecho-no trates de escudarte con eso, va la mía ahora.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención que esto fuera más lejos, déjalo así Rafa, por favor. Hasta pueden…

Leonardo saca de detrás de su espalda el marcador negro que usó para pintarles los bigotes.

-¡YO! ¡YO! ¡YO! ¡YO! ¡YO! ¡YO!-pide Miguel Ángel a brincos y le pasa el espejo a Donatelo.

Leonardo le da el marcador, cierra los ojos y Miguel Ángel no duda en pintarle un bigote. Y en un parpadeo…

-¡Ya quedó! ¡Mi obra Maestra!

Se aleja un poco de Leonardo para que todos vean lo bigotudo que quedó.

-¿Y bien?-Leonardo pregunta porque nadie está riéndose, más bien lo miran con curiosidad.

-¿Un "Candado"?-pregunta Rafael molesto-¿Esa es tu forma de desquitarte Miguel Ángel? ¿Dibujándole el bigote y la barba en forma de "Candado"?

-Se le ve bien.

-Es algo muy insólito: ver a una tortuga con barba y bigote, pero creo que no luces tan patético como nosotros.

Donatelo le entrega el espejo a Leonardo y él se mira.

-Tenías que dibujarme un bigote como el de ustedes, no esto.-no está molesto, sólo extrañado.

-He visto a los humanos con la barba así, y me pregunté cómo nos veríamos con uno de esos, no pude desaprovechar la oportunidad.

A ellos no debería sorprenderles hasta dónde puede llegar la imaginación del menor de las tortugas, pero sigue haciéndolo.

-¿Qué opina Sensei?-Leonardo decide preguntarle a alguien sensato.

-Un cambio de imagen puede ayudar a descubrirnos a nosotros mismos.

Leonardo se mira de nuevo en el espejo, no estando muy seguro del punto de vista de sus hermanos y padre, pero sucede que no nos vemos de la misma manera como lo hacen quienes nos rodean, por eso les cree si le dicen que se ve bien.

-Ya veo porque algunos humanos se rasuran así.-dice Miguel Ángel, tomado su mentón y una pose de seriedad y analítica-Como que te da cierta sofisticación y madurez, las chicas te ven más atractivo. Quisiera que me creciera la barba.

Todos ríen, excepto Rafael, él más bien ríe entre dientes. Esperaba morirse a carcajadas burlándose de Leonardo pero su pequeño hermano le dibujó un "Candado" que le hace lucir más maduro y…bien, le sienta bien el cambio.

-¿Madurez?-no dejara de crear carrilla así como así-Más bien te ves más ruco, te echo encima como diez años.

-Pero tiene estilo.-de nueva cuenta Miguel Ángel aboga por su hermano mayor, imitando con la mano un movimiento, como si la punta del bigote en realidad existiera y la toma y tira de ella levemente.

-Hijos, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

-Lo siento Sensei, ha sido mi culpa este retraso.-Leonardo se disculpa y hace una leve reverencia.-Aceptare sin queja el justo castigo que me imponga.

-¡Sí Sensei!-Rafael de nuevo alegando-¡Castíguelo como se lo merece!

-No hijo, no es necesario.-le sonríe a Leonardo-La risa es el remedio infalible para cualquier mal. Gracias.

Leonardo da un vistazo a todos, todos le sonríen, bueno, Rafael como que sólo tuerce la mandíbula pero también sonríe. Es lo que esperaba, un momento grato con su familia.

-Después de este pequeño "break" hijos míos, comencemos.

Las tortugas se colocan en formación para iniciar el entrenamiento. Donatelo va a dejar rápido el espejo en su lugar y después se integra con sus hermanos.

Pero hay una tortuga que planea la revancha contra la absurda broma y favoritismo del hermano mayor.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Miniguir 2, espero que sí te haya gustado este primer capitulo, y como ya habrás leído, Leo tomó prestada tu idea de que Rafa pudo haberle pintado un bigote cuando estaba dormido en el sofá, Leo te robo la idea y ahora él jugó esta broma a sus hermanos, él también puede dejar de ser serio de vez en cuando.

XD

N/A:

-Hay hombres que se rasuran la barba y el bigote para darle una forma muy peculiar, no sé cómo describirla, es como si tuvieran un cuadrado alrededor de la boca, y así se le llama "Candado" y en lo personal me gusta mucho como se les ve a los chavos aunque la verdad, con bigote o barba se ven con años de más n.n pero creí que Leo se vería galán con un "Candado".

XD

-Les dejo el link del opening la serie de 31 Minutos por si no lo han escuchado, a mi parecer es una de las mejores series para niños que hay. ¡Ya va a salir la peli!

XD

http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v= EhUGxAHtl9k

Gracias por leer mi fic.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., todo es bien recibido, gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A1: Después de todo sirve de algo, imagínense a los chicos con el caparazón como lo traen en la peli del 2007, si lo imaginan verde o café, no creo qué importe (a mí me gusta en verde).

Disclamer: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías pero mi squeedly spooch, incondicional y absolutamente, le pertenece a Leo.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

**CAMBIO DE HÁBITO**

Dedicado a mi querido amigo Miniguir 2

La práctica resultó casi imposible: los chicos se reían entre dientes con sólo voltear a ver a la tortuga de a lado. Miguel Ángel, Leonardo y Donatelo se esforzaban por no reírse al verse unos a otros. Rafael también reía pero más para sus adentros que el participar en esa inusual práctica. Pero como hay un dicho que dice: A mal tiempo buena cara, el Maestro sacó provecho: les impuso mantenerse lúcidos, que no permitieran que la hilaridad los distrajera del entrenamiento, o si no…así que después de la primera hora fallida de ejercicio, con esta "indicación" de su mentor, los chicos se esforzaron y durante el resto de los ejercicios estuvieron más concentrados en lo que debían hacer.

Este día, Rafael le toca hacer el desayuno, así que se duchó primero, lo que le borró el bigote, y bajó enseguida a preparar lo que comerían mientras los demás se duchan. Y ya que nadie más ronda la cocina, está solo, solo y su maquiavélica idea para desquitarse de Leonardo. Prepara rápido huevos revueltos, y para acompañarlos recalienta el arroz de la cena de ayer y frijoles refritos y para que nadie se ponga melindroso, fríe tocino. Para beber, que cada quien saque lo que quiera del refrigerador. Sirve rápido las porciones y las deja en el lugar que cada quien ocupará en unos minutos más. En el plato de Leonardo, Rafael esparce sal, con ambas manos toma el salero y sacude con fuerza el salero, pero sin apartar a vista de la entrada de la cocina, no vaya ser que alguien lo sorprenda. Escucha pisadas. Rápido, el salero lo deja en la mesa, a tiempo en que los demás ya entran a la cocina para desayunar.

Entre todos colocan servilletas y cubiertos, lo que les antoja beber, el pan tostado, la mermelada de fresa, los corn flakes…

Miguel Ángel sigue imaginando que tiene su gran y enroscado bigote y continúa tirando de la punta con un dedo.

-Oye Migue ya se te borró el bigote, así que deja esa manía.-lo regaña Rafael.

-¿Se borró?

-Sí. Entiendo que no espejes en el espejo, con lo feo que eres…

Miguel Ángel toma una cuchara que le sirve de espejo y ve que ya no tiene el bigote pintado. Y luego mira a sus hermanos, apenas se da cuenta que también se les borró.

-La tinta se retira con agua caliente.-explica Donatelo por la mirada de desconcierto del menor.

-¡Ya se me borró! Y con lo que me gustaba.-se pone muy triste.

Rafael sólo mueve la cabeza.

-Te dibujo otro.-se ofrece Leo.

-Porfa.

Miguel Ángel le entrega el marcador.

Rafael mueve la cabeza otra vez, ahora desaprobando lo que hace Leonardo. ¿Cuándo va a dejar de consentir a Miguel Ángel?

Termina y Miguel Ángel se sienta a desayunar siguiendo con su manía, incluso se sienta bien derechito, simulando que es un Señor de alta alcurnia.

Leonardo se gira hacia a Rafael.

-'Cuando él me diga que ya no me necesita.'-es lo que su mirada le dice.

Rafael sabe que, de alguna manera, Leonardo leyó lo que estaba pensando. Ve los ojos de Leonardo. Su mirada no refleja desafío, tampoco mofa, es la firme convicción que otras veces ya ha visto en él: el valor de una promesa. Sin darle más importancia se sienta a la mesa sin apartar la vista de su hermano mayor, que ha centrado su atención en su comida. Mira cómo sostiene el tenedor, cómo toma un poco de huevo y le unta frijoles, cómo se lo lleva a la boca…ve cómo Leonardo está por probar el sabor de la venganza…aunque por ahí se dice que la venganza es dulce, pero esta vez será salada, muy salada. Rafael comienza a comer, escuchando por fin las protestas de su propio estomago.

Leonardo come el bocado y mastica, degusta, saborea en su paladar con calma y disfrute y…

Rafael sonríe al ver la expresión de disgusto de Leonardo. Leonardo enseguida posa la mirada en él, se da cuenta que ha sido Rafael quien ha salado su comida. No dice nada. Él detesta desperdiciar la comida y Rafael lo sabe. No la va a tirar, aparte que tendría que explicar el por qué y no lo hará, se ha vuelto personal. Aunque eso sí, tendrá que beber mucho agua para pasar cada salado bocado.

Y Rafael come de lo más tranquilo y sonriente.

Terminado el desayuno, Rafael debe lavar los trastes. Han quedado Leonardo y él en la cocina. Leonardo le ayuda recogiéndolos y dejándolos en el fregadero, y Rafael prepara el jabón con los que los lavara en el mismo fregadero. Espera a que Leonardo le reclame sobre su desayuno pero ha sido todo lo contrario, le está ayudando a recoger los trastes sucios. A veces Leonardo es demasiado noble…

-'No es nobleza, es la contundente prueba que admite que le ha ganado.'

Leonardo deja a un lado de Rafael el último tenedor.

Sonríe para sus adentros, después de todo con tan noble perdedor debe ser un buen ganador.

-Oye Leo, gracias por…

Y ya que Rafael tiene mucha espuma en el fregadero… Leonardo de un movimiento rápido toma bastante espuma con sus manos y la sopla en la cara de Rafael justo cuando ha abierto la boca para agradecerle la ayuda a pesar de que debe estar molesto por la comida salada…y traga algo de espuma.

-Rafa, estamos a mano.-le dice con un ligero tono triunfal en su voz.

Y se retira de la cocina.

Rafael se aguanta el coraje y planea el contraataque en lo que escupe y se quita la espuma de la cara y termina los trastes.

A media mañana, Rafael sube a su habitación, asegurándose que Leonardo practica y practica y practica y practica. Una vez arriba, Rafael apresura el paso, entra a su habitación, toma algo que tiene cerca de su hamaca y sale y va a la habitación de Leonardo, aprovechando que éste está entretenido. Entra y está un poco a oscuras gracias a la luz que se cuela desde fuera, ayuda en algo a ver el interior pero no importa, Leonardo no es el único en sacarle provecho a las habilidades ninja. Se adentra muy campante y de las cosas que trae, saca un carrete de hilo, y del hilo desensarta cuatro alfileres que clava entre la frazada de la cama de Leonardo y sale rápido y regresa a su pieza, esperando a que Leonardo suba, y en cuanto se recueste en su cama para descansar de sus interminables prácticas…

Minutos más tarde Leonardo sube exhausto las escaleras. Rafael lo escucha subir desde la puerta de su pieza, está atento ante cualquier grito de dolor…pasan largos segundos y… nada. Se asoma y ve a Leonardo ir hacia el baño, sin bandana ni protectores y con una toalla en la mano.

Rafael resopla, debe esperar (aunque la paciencia no es lo suyo) a que Leonardo se duche y regrese a descansar para que caiga en su trampa.

Y espera…

y espera…

y espera…

y espera…

Por fin escucha pasos y se asoma con cuidado, Leonardo regresa a su habitación…espera otro poco…y nada. Aguarda cinco minutos más, y nada. Sale y camina despacio hacia la habitación de Leonardo, mirando también a todas partes, asegurándose que nadie lo esté vigilando. Llega a la puerta, se asoma y ve en la semi-oscura pieza a Leonardo durmiendo de costado, dándole la espalda. No está cobijado con la frazada, está recostado sobre ésta pero con eso sería suficiente para que lo hubieran pinchado los alfileres. Entra tempestivamente acercándose a la cama, molesto porque su plan no ha funcionado al instante. Al estar junto a Leonardo tiene la idea de zarandearlo y despertarlo para que los alfileres hagan su trabajo pero… se queda viéndolo…con la poca luz que entra puede ver lo tranquilo que duerme su hermano mayor. Sin su bandana ni protectores realmente se ve….indefenso, indefenso como cualquier chico humano de su edad. Por un segundo le parece que oye la voz de su conciencia que le dice que no debería seguir con la broma, si él se disculpó y le pidió que lo dejara por la paz…

-'Porque sabía lo que le esperaba.'

Decide dejarlo dormir, de todos modos tarde o temprano se moverá y entonces…sonríe con malicia. Se gira para salir de ahí pero se le ocurre otra broma más. Va hacia el librero y busca el libro que debe estar leyendo Leonardo. Busca el mechón de estambre del separador que debe asomarse de algún libro. Busca rápido y lo encuentra, toma el libro y sólo para cerciorarse, lo abre y efectivamente ahí esta el separador en medio del libro, ese debe ser el que está leyendo. Lo cierra y lee la portada, sólo por curiosidad: El Castillo Viajero.

-'Debe ser algún castillo que camina y habla y que viaja por el mundo…cada cosa que lee.'

Piensa esconderlo en algún lugar que a Leonardo le sea imposible encontrarlo.

-'No cabe duda que soy el mejor en hacer bromas…bigotes, espuma… ¡ja!'

De repente….Leonardo despierta, o más bien abre los ojos, rueda para caer de su cama, agarrando un extremo de la frazada, cae y usa un brazo para no hacerse daño y la frazada la arroja hacia la figura que está a unos metros de él. La frazada envuelve al Rafael que cae al piso al verse sorprendido en su fechoría.

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay!

Leonardo se pone de pie y corre a encender la luz.

-¡Quítamela! ¡Quítamela!

Se acerca calmadamente.

-¡Ay!

-Quédate quieto, te enredas más en ella.

Obedece. Y con cuidado Leonardo le ayuda a quitarse la frazada.

-¡Au!

Logra quitársela y nota que Rafael se soba sus brazos, sus piernas, su cara...

Leonardo se inclina y recoge su libro.

-Y eso que sólo deje ensartado un alfiler.

-¿Cómo supiste…?-pregunta sin dejar de sobarse.

Leonardo coloca el libro en su lugar.

-Sensei siempre dice que hay que anticiparse al enemigo…o en este caso, anticiparse a las maldades de tu hermano.-le sonríe como diciéndole que hagan las pases.

Rafael mira para otro lado.

Le ofrece la mano para levantarse pero la rechaza y se levanta por su cuenta y se va.

Leonardo suspira. Sólo espera que Rafael controle su mal genio, de verdad no quiere que esto llegue más lejos…alfileres… ¿qué otra cosa debe esperar?

Rafael llega a su pieza y se tuba en su hamaca.

-Es muy difícil jugarle una broma a Leo una vez que se ha dado cuenta, está alerta todo el tiempo. ¡Es tan…! ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan excelente ninja? Me será difícil sorprenderlo........ ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? ¿Qué haré? Soy un ninja también, de algo debe servirme aparte de patear los nomeolvides…piensa Rafa…piensa…

Llega la tarde y Rafael continúa en su habitación pensando en otra broma y la manera para que Leonardo caiga en ella…hasta que oye que le grita Miguel Ángel desde el piso inferior, lo llama a la práctica.

-¡RAFA! ¿ESTAS AHÍ? ¡ESTAS ATRAZADO Y YA TIENES UNA FALTA!

-Hijo-Splinter habla con la paciencia que sólo un padre puede tener-¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que no grites? Sube y ve si tu hermano…

-¡YA VOY!-Rafael responde y Miguel Ángel suspira aliviado de no tener que subir.

En cuanto baja, Splinter le recuerda, antes de que empiece el entrenamiento, que dos faltas más y tendrá un castigo.

-Lo siento Sensei.

Dos horas más tarde termina esa lección, y ahora es Donatelo quien debe ducharse primero porque le toca hacer el almuerzo.

Leonardo se acerca a Rafael.

-Rafa ¿podemos hablar?-Leonardo notó en el entrenamiento que Rafael lo ha estado observando con su característica mirada de "quien se lleva se aguanta" y cree que es mejor poner un "hasta aquí".

-No, quiero bañarme antes que Migue, tengo cosas que hacer.

-Pero yo quiero bañarme primero.

-Rafa, por favor.

-No.

-Sabes de lo que quiero hablar.

-Leo, tú siempre te bañas al último y…-siente como que la respuesta que busca…

-No quiero discutir contigo el ducharme primero…

-…llegara tempestivamente…-siempre te bañas al último en las tardes por…

-Porque-…pero Miguel Ángel lo interrumpe en su inspiración-tiene que darle la pulida a su plastrón y a su caparazón y eso le lleva tiempo.

-Lo que me recuerda…-recuerda Leonardo y mira a Miguel Ángel.

-Ya los pulí la semana pasada.

-Por higiene debe ser todos los días.

-Pero mañana, tarde y noche nos duchamos.

-No es lo mismo.

-Doni tampoco los pule a diario, ni Rafa.

-Ahorita se los recuerdo, pero quiero que hoy…

Y por discutir con el hermano menor, Leonardo no se da cuenta que el rostro de Rafael refleja claramente que ya tiene una nueva broma, perfecta para el pulcro líder.

-Bueno Migue, báñate tú primero.

-¡No! mejor me ducho otro día, si lo hago tengo que pulir…

Pero Rafael no se queda a escuchar la queja de Miguel ángel.

-Rafa…

Lo llama Leonardo pero lo ignora, tiene cosas que hacer.

Por más que Donatelo le explicó a Leonardo-él fue hasta la regadera y le pidió a Donatelo que puliera su plastrón y su caparazón-que no es necesaria la pulida del caparazón, ya que el agua es un antiséptico natural, aunado al jabón que utilizan es más que suficiente como medida eficiente de higiene…no lo convenció de lo contrario. Igual Miguel Ángel tuvo que hacer lo que pidió el hermano mayor, inclusive les hizo prometer que pulirían sus caparazones por lo menos dos veces por semana.

Rafael llegó a tiempo para su turno en la ducha, pero Leonardo no discutió con él sobre la pulida de caparazón, con lo temperamental que ha estado…mientras espera dentro de su habitación, sentado cerca de la puerta y recargado en la pared, con brazos y piernas cruzadas.

-'A veces creo que es más fácil ser el líder que el hermano mayor. En batalla me escuchan sin vacilar, pero en casa, en cosas comunes: sus deberes, el orden en sus habitaciones, sus tareas, su higiene personal, las bromas...esta vez Rafa no se rendirá tan fácil. ¿Cómo lo convenzo de que deje hacer bromas, si tampoco me siento tan dispuesto en admitir la derrota? ¿O doy mi brazo a torcer o prolongo esta contienda? Alfileres…me asusta pensar hasta dónde puede llegar. Está dejando de ser divertido…'

-Hey intrépido, vas.

Rafael le avisa al pasar por su habitación, que es su turno para ducharse. Se levanta, va a su cama y toma un boxer de color azul que dejó sobre ésta, y se dirige al baño. Entra, deja el boxer sobre el lavabo y comienza a buscar por todos lados algún indicio de otra broma de Rafael: checa el jabón neutro que sí sea jabón neutro-en una ocasión Rafael lo cambio por uno de lavandería y a todos les dejo la piel muy seca-; examina el zacate-en otra ocasión Rafael lo reemplazo por el zacate de los trastes que olía a pescado-; revisa su toalla que dejó ahí desde la mañana-en otra broma, Rafael le espolvoreó los tan recurridos polvos picapica-; destornilla la misma regadera para ver su interior-Rafael una vez conectó una manguera a un bote de pintura de aceite color amarillo pollo, que en cuanto giró el grifo para que corriera el agua…-; también revisa la tubería; y por ultimo el pequeño armario (donde guardan los artículos de limpieza) y el piso que estén libre de cualquier cosa viscosa o en polvo.

-Parece que no hay peligro.

Así que va por el boxer y regresa al armario. Deja el boxer sobre el armario y entonces, sujeta su plastrón con ambas manos y con un leve tirón hacia abajo zafa de su cuerpo el plastrón con todo y caparazón (ya que están unidos con una membrana a cada costado), lo baja hasta tocar el piso, pasa con cuidado primero un pie para salir del caparazón y después pasa el otro pie. Ya que salió de su caparazón lo recoge y lo deja sobre el armario y se pone su boxer. Va por una gran tina de plástico, la deja sonbre el piso, la llena con agua, toma su caparazón y lo deja en ésta, toma del armario un zacate, jabón neutro y un pequeño cepillo, y comienza a lavar toda la superficie de su caparazón y plastrón. Le toma unos veinte minutos lavar cada hendidura de su caparazón y plastrón y los costados, ya que termina los enjuaga perfectamente usando una manguera, lo toma de nuevo y lo deja sobre el armario y lo seca con un trapo de algodón limpio. Deja su caparazón ahí mientras vacía el agua de la tina, la lava y la deja en su lugar. Después él se mete a la regadera a bañarse. Se quita su boxer y lo deja cerca de su toalla, y con cuidado abre la llave, sale agua caliente. Se alegra al ver que no cae nada más que agua limpia.

¿Quién no se ha sentido tentado a cantar en la ducha?

Se siente tan bien que el agua caliente moje su cansado cuerpo… que por un momento se olvida de su guerrilla contra Rafael, se siente tan bien que se anima a cantar… queda, lenta y dulcemente, entona una canción en particular con el suave tono de su voz, pero con toda la intensidad que su corazón puede imprimirle:

Blue dream

Hanasenai yume ga dare ni mo aru

Blue dream

Todokanai omoi odo tsunoru sa

Tachi agaru yuki wo kureru anata

Minna yume tabibito shounentachi wa

Fukai ai no kioku ikiru mejirushi

Mientras Leonardo canta y disfruta de su baño…una sombra entra muy silenciosamente...se acerca a la ducha pero no hace ningún movimiento…cambia de rumbo, camina hacia el pequeño armario, toma el caparazón y se va igual como entró.

Blue dream

Dokomademo oitsuzukeru mono sa

Blue dream

Sorezore no katachi wa chigatte mo

Hinou yori ashita ga matteiru kara

Minna yume tabibito shounentachi wa

Toki no umi ni yurete susunde yuku yo

Minna yume tabibito shounentachi wa

Fukai ai no kioku ikiru mejirushi.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

N/A2: Tal vez les parezca tonta la idea de que los chicos puedan quitarse el caparazón como lo hacen las tortuguitas tipo Disney pero me pareció una linda ocurrencia, después de todo este fic es de humor.

N/A3: La canción que canta Leo es de j-pop, la rola se llama Blue Dream, es algo viejita pero me gusta un buen. Les dejo un fragmento traducido. He buscado otras traducciones pero este pedacito que encontré me ha gustado mucho:

Sueño azul

En tu interior un universo intenso está

Sueño azul

Todo ha de cambiar

Y tus sueños se harán realidad

Quiero revelar lo que hay en mí

No esconderé la verdad

Sueño azul

Nacerá en mí un nuevo amor

Profundo como el mar

Lucharé y vivirá siempre en mí

No temas, yo estaré aquí

N/A4: Ojala y les hayan parecido divertidas las bromas, la verdad, jamás he hecho ninguna broma a nadie, lo más que se me ha ocurrido hacer es llegar a espaldas de alguien y asustarlo, no estoy muy segura si éstas que escribí eran divertidas pero así quedaron.

Les agradezco que se tomen su tiempo para leer mi fic.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, **zapes**, **jitomatazos**, **abucheos**, **reclamos**, **ultimátums**, etc., etc., todo es bien recibido, gracias.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no son mías pero mi squeedly spooch, incondicional y absolutamente, le pertenece a Leo.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

**CAMBIO DE HÁBITO**

Dedicado a mi querido amigo Miniguir 2

Cierra la llave del agua. Toma la toalla, se seca y se envuelve perfectamente en ésta, desde su cuello (la toalla es grande y lo cubre perfectamente), sale de la ducha, seca sus pies sobre un pequeño tapete que está cerca y camina al pequeño armario. No da ni dos pasos cuando voltea hacia al armario y se da cuenta que su caparazón no está. Se aproxima rápido al mueble como no creyendo que haya desparecido su caparazón, pero no le toma mucho tiempo para deducir lo qué ha pasado.

-Rafa.

Trata de recordar si oyó algún ruido mientras se duchaba, pero no oyó nada, y sonríe.

-Me tomó completamente desprevenido. He bajado la guardia y supo aprovechar la oportunidad, hizo uso de su sigilo con exacta precisión, de lo contrario me hubiera dado cuenta. Debo felicitarlo, pero ahora-suspira-debo buscarlo.

Se encamina a la puerta del baño, pero primero, se pone su boxer y deja su toalla colgada para que se seque. Llega a su pieza y va hacia su ropero y busca en los cajones qué ponerse. Toma lo primero que encuentra: una camiseta blanca sin mangas y amplio cuello redondo y unos jeans azules algo deslavados. Se viste rápido y, así descalzo, sale a la carrera a buscar a Rafael a su habitación. Yendo por el pasillo busca con la mirada en el piso inferior y no se ve a Rafael a simple vista. Llega a la habitación de la tortuga de la bandana roja y…

-Y obviamente no está.

No, Rafael no está en su habitación.

-¿Dónde pudo haber ido? ¿Dónde pudo haber escondido mi caparazón?

Entra y busca por toda la pieza esperando que lo haya escondido ahí mismo, pero…

-Pero Rafael es más listo, usa la cabeza y no los puños cuando en verdad se lo propone. No lo escondió aquí. Me demore como veinte minutos en la ducha, tiempo suficiente como para que pudiera ir donde Casey.

Regresa a su habitación por su celular. Lo toma de su mesita de noche y le marca a Casey. No tarda en contestar.

_-¡Hola Leo! ¿Qué onda?_

-Hola Casey.

-_Te oigo preocupado. ¿Pasó algo?_

-No, sólo te llamo para saber si Rafa está contigo.

-_No, no lo he visto desde que cenamos ayer._

Leonardo escucha atento el tono de la voz de Casey. Puede saber si le miente o no por el tono de complicidad que puede notarse en la voz, y Casey no miente.

-Bueno, si lo ves…-el coraje aflora en su voz-¡dile que no se atreva a hacerle algo a mi caparazón o…!

_-¡Wow! Leo, tranquilo_.

-Lo siento.

_-¿Hurtó tu caparazón? Lo oigo y no lo creo._

-Por ahora prefiero pensar que lo tomó prestado. Es una de esas guerras de bromas-su voz se oye algo divertida-en las que nos enfrascamos a veces, pero-ahora se le oye preocupado-esta vez Rafa fue muy lejos.

-_Esta vez se pasó de la raya._

-Espero que no, por su bien.

Casey no dice nada, se queda anonadado por un segundo. Ha peleado al lado de las tortugas y ha visto la fiereza con la que Leonardo lucha, y su furia en verdad se desata cuando uno de sus hermanos se ve en peligro. Leonardo es un chico tranquilo, pero es verdaderamente temible cuando se enfurece y por su voz, se puede imaginar lo enojado que está ahora.

-_Bien, si lo veo, yo mismo lo llevaré jalándolo de la bandana por ser tan malcriado._

-Gracias.

-_No hay problema. Debe aprender que para todo hay un límite._

-Incluso para mi paciencia.

-_Y eso que tiene mucha, amigo._

-Sí-sonríe por el comentario-creo que sí.

-_Bye._

-Bye.

Cuelga.

-Quizás…su intención es desesperarme. Bien, no lo conseguirá. Ojala y sólo sea eso.

Deja su celular sobre la mesita, sale y baja. Mientras baja las escaleras, comienza a sentirse mal, como cansado, pero no es cansancio, es algo diferente.

Encuentra a Miguel Ángel y a Donatelo en la sala, viendo un programa de ciencia: un científico baja de su camioneta y cierra la puerta, y camina varios metros antes de darse cuenta de que no activó la alarma contra robo, no puede activarla por lo lejos que está y como le da flojera regresar para estar más cerca y activarla, coloca el control en su frente y presiona el botón que la activa y como por arte de magia, desde esa distancia oye el sonido que le indica que la alarma contra robo se ha activado.

-¡Wow! ¿Cómo hizo eso Doni? En español si no es mucha molestia.

-Como ya te he dicho, la ciencia no tiene que ser aburrida.

-Por eso me gusta este programa, hacen experimentos muy divertidos, pero cómo le hizo.

-Verás…los rayos infrarrojos del control remoto…

-En español…

-Sí…eh…la cabeza la usó como una gran antena para ampliar la señal del control, de la misma forma que una televisión usa una antena para captar mejor la señal televisiva.

-O sea que…así como la antena sirve para que un canal se vea mejor…la cabeza-antena sirvió para que la señal del control llegara más lejos, hasta donde estaba la camioneta.

-En tus propios términos, sip.

-¡Soy un genio!

-¡Me enorgulleces!

Donatelo le da unas palmaditas en el hombro a Miguel Ángel.

-Chicos…

-¡Oh! ¡Leo! ¡Apenas llegaste a tiempo para ver...!

-No Migue, hoy no. ¿Han visto a Rafa?

Se abraza a si mismo al sentir un ligero escalofrío.

-No lo he visto. ¿Tú lo has visto Doni?

-No, pero Leo ¿estás bien?-apaga la televisión al notar que Leonardo no se ve bien.

Donatelo se levanta para examinar a su hermano.

-Me siento…extraño.

-Te ves diferente Leo.-dice Miguel Ángel.

-Pero Leo, si no tienes tu capa…

-¡No Doni, déjame adivinar!

-Miguel Ángel…

-Ya te rasuraste el bigote. Yo también, después de todo, soy más guapo sin bigote. Mmmmm… no traes tu bandana pero eso no es; estás vestido pero tampoco es eso, algo te hiciste que te hace ver diferente, pero te sienta bien.

-Miguel Ángel…

-Perate Doni, quiero adivinar.

-Miguel Ángel, no es un juego, Leo no tiene su caparazón.

-¿Qué…Leo…?

Sin poder creérsela, se levanta y se acerca a su hermano, camina para rodearlo, luego abre mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, Leonardo no trae su caparazón.

-¡Orale! ¡Jamás creí que llegaras a deshacerte de tu caparazón! ¿Te mueves mejor sin él?

-No ha sido por voluntad propia, Rafa se lo llevó mientras me duchaba. He buscado en su habitación y no están ni él ni mi caparazón.

-Aún continua con la guerra de bromas-supone Donatelo.

-Sí.

-Ya ves Leo-lo regaña Miguel Ángel, hasta se cruza de brazos y pone cara seria-quién te manda quitarte el caparazón sin ninguna necesidad.

-Rafa no debió…-vuelve a sentir un escalofrío.

-Te ves mal.-dice Donatelo.

-Me siento mal. ¿Es posible que se deba a que no tengo mi caparazón?

-Muy probablemente. La evolución nos dotó a las tortugas de un caparazón que nos proporciona un modo de defensa ante cualquier enemigo natural, pero ya que nosotros mutamos, podría decirse que no es tan indispensable; aunque al ser ninjas nos brinda cierta protección en los combates, pero si ese no fuera el caso, en realidad no lo necesitaríamos, pero dado nuestro primitivo origen, en nuestro inconciente debe permanecer ese sentimiento de seguridad que nos brinda el caparazón, y como no lo has tenido contigo por un período relativamente largo, te sientes vulnerable.

-O sea que…-Miguel Ángel trata de darle sentido a la rebuscada explicación de Donatelo-¿tiene miedo porque no tiene puesto su caparazón?

-Sí, es así como me siento, me siento…vulnerable.-se frota un poco sus brazos.

-Eso es raro.

-Porque está en la mente, Migue, está en MI mente.

-¿Pero para qué quiere Rafa tu caparazón? A mí no se me ocurre ninguna broma como para hacer algo con él, y eso que se me ocurren unas muy buenas.

-Si Rafa está tan empeñado en vengarse…-concluye Donatelo-nada bueno puede surgir de su retorcida ingeniosidad.

-O si no tiene cuidado, podría romperlo.-se le ocurre decir Miguel Ángel.

-No podría hacerlo-responde el metódico de Donatelo- a menos que si lograra imprimirle sobre él un peso de…digamos…

-¿Romperlo?-palidece Leonardo.

-Leo, es imposible que…

Leonardo se desvanece, Donatelo logra atraparlo y con ayuda de Miguel Ángel, lo recuestan en el sofá. Miguel Ángel toma una revista de la mesita y comienza a agitarla para aventarle aire al rostro de su hermano mayor.

-Fue por lo que dije, ¿verdad?-Miguel Ángel pregunta preocupado.

-Sí.-Donatelo, que mantiene la calma, se inclina un poco para tomarle el pulso a Leonardo, ver la dilatación de la pupila y tocar su frente.-Está bien, sólo se desmayó Debió ser una fuerte impresión imaginar la posible perdida de su caparazón.

Leonardo comienza a despertar. Miguel Ángel deja la revista de donde la tomó y se arrodilla para estar al nivel del rostro de su hermano.

-Leo, perdóname-le confiesa muy apenado-no quise…

-No…no…yo…lo siento…no…sé…qué me pasó.

Trata de levantarse pero Donatelo lo obliga a acostarse de nuevo.

-No Leo, debes permanecer quieto, mientras te recuperas.-Leonardo suspira resignadamente-Si fueran otras las circunstancias, me gustaría averiguar hasta dónde puede afectarnos la falta del caparazón, pero ahora es prioridad encontrar a Rafael para que te lo devuelva.

-Y para saber dónde está o cuándo regresará.-agrega Miguel Ángel-Lo único bueno de todo esto es que nos da una valiosa lección.

-¿Cuál?-pregunta Donatelo

-Jamás volveré a pulir mi caparazón. Así no podrá llevárselo.

-Tal vez-dice Leonardo, un poco más repuesto-sea buena idea evitar la pulida del caparazón por un tiempo.

-¡Sí!-vitorean.

-Migue-habla Donatelo con decisión-busquemos el caparazón perdido, quizás lo haya escondido en alguna parte de La Guarida.

-¡Sí!-se pone de pie, mostrando sus puños-¡Y cuando regrese Rafael, le enseñaré a no molestar a mi hermano!

-Leo-le indica Donatelo-tú quédate recostado en el sofá, nosotros nos encargaremos.

-Pero quiero ayudar.-se levanta del sofá-Ya me siento mejor, gracias a ustedes.-les sonríe con timidez.-Entre los tres lo hallaremos más rápido. No creo que Rafa tenga idea de lo que me está causando su broma.

-Eso lo averiguaremos en cuanto aparezca. Veamos dónde estás Rafita.-de su cinturón, Donatelo saca su celular y buscar en él la señal que corresponde a Rafael-No emite señal su celular, debe haberlo apagado, pero hay probabilidades de que el caparazón esté aquí. Por favor, recuérdenme modificar los celulares, es buena idea que, aunque estén apagados, continúen emitiendo señal. Nunca se sabe.

-Sí, nunca se sabe.-dice Miguel Ángel-cuándo pueden secuestrarte extraterrestres tipo dinosaurios o cuándo puedes acabar en un mal lugar o cuándo pueden atacarte gigantescas arañas mecánicas o cuándo puede Shredder secuestrarte y experimentar contigo quizás para convertirte en humano o cuándo no puedas rescatar una linda chica porque es ella la que te está dando una paliza o cuándo te vayan a trasplantar el corazón por un squeddly spooch o cuándo puedes ser herido por una bala o cuándo te vaya a comer un hombre lobo o cuándo te pueden invitar un juguito que puede traer piquete y después no puedes regresar a casa por tu propio pie o cuándo puedes encontrarte con enormes creaturas con alas que son piedra de día y guerreros de noche…y si no puedes llamar y si por maleta traes apagado el celular…ahora sí, ni como ayudarte.

Donatelo y Leonardo lo miran perplejos.

-Migue-se le acerca Leonardo muy preocupado, y coloca una mano en su hombro-debes dejar de leer esos cómics. Sí, desarrollan la imaginación, pero…

-No son cómics, lo leí por ahí en algún site.

-Debes dejar de leer eso de ese site.

-Bueno, tú eres el mayor, tú sabes lo que es mejor para mí.-le dedica una enorme sonrisa.

-Buen chico.-le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza-Bien. Don: taller y bodega, Migue: cocina y lavandería, yo reviso arriba.

Los dos asientan y van a los lugares asignados por su líder y él va al nivel superior, aún sin poder dejar de lado esa extraña sensación. Pero apenas transcurridos quince minutos…se oye que el elevador se acciona. Donatelo y Miguel Ángel van de prisa a ver de quién se trata. Y es nada menos que…

-¡RAFAEL!

-¡Hola!-salió a dar una vuelta, así que trae ropa de calle-A mi también me alegra verlos.

-¿Dónde has dejado el caparazón de Leo?-le exige Donatelo.

Leonardo va bajando las escaleras sin mucha prisa y no es que no la tenga, pero esa sensación no lo ha abandonado, incluso vuelve a abrazarse a sí mismo.

-¡Responde!-lo señala Miguel Ángel-¡¿Dónde estuviste el 31 de febrero a las veinte horas?

-No te interesa. Yo sólo volví para comprobar que no han encontrado el caparazón y por consiguiente reírme, ¡jajajajajajaja!

-Rafa, esto no es motivo de risa-lo reprende Donatelo.

-¡Claro que es de risa! Nuestro valiente líder no ha encontrado su propio caparazón y eso que está bajo sus narices.

-Rafa-se acerca Leonardo con cautela-por favor…

-No Leo-mueve un dedo en señal de negativa-si lo quieres búscalo, pero como no lo has encontrado y si quieres que te diga dónde está, debes pelear para sacarme esa información.

-Rafael-Donatelo ya se está preocupando más porque Leonardo se ve peor-entiende que esto ya dejó de ser un juego, Leo en verdad necesita su…

-No diré nada.-se cruza de brazos.

-¡Pero si me dejas explic…!

-¡No oigo no oigo-cierra los ojos y se tapa los oídos-soy de palo y tengo orejas de pescado! ¡No oigo no oigo, soy de palo y tengo orejas de pescado! ¡No oigo no oigo, soy de palo y tengo orejas de pescado! ¡No oigo no oigo, soy de palo y tengo orejas de pescado…!-repite sin cesar.

-Cuando hace eso es imposible convencerlo.-recuerda Miguel Ángel.

-No sé por qué me sorprende que recurra a esa treta.-muy molesto, Donatelo va por el Maestro Splinter.

-¡RAFA!-pega de gritos Miguel Ángel-¡ESTO YA NO ES UN JUEGO! ¡LEO ESTÁ MUY MAL POR TU CULPA!

-Migue-una débil voz lo llama-déjalo, no escuchará. Pelearé, eso es lo que quiere.

-Pero Leo…

Leonardo se acerca a Rafael. Levanta una mano para tocarle un hombro y llamar su atención pero…tomándolo completamente por sorpresa, Rafael calla y rápidamente toma su brazo y lo jala para lanzarlo lejos contra el piso. Cae secamente.

-¡Aahh!

-¡Leo!

Rafael mira a un derrotado Leonardo, enorgulleciéndose de haber podido vencer alguna vez a su líder y hermano mayor, pero aún falta que él admita su derrota, así que…

-Vaya Leo, sin tu caparazón eres más liviano, te mandé a volar muy lejos. Eso debió dolerte, y mucho.

Leonardo se retuerce de dolor en el piso.

-…pero no es mi culpa que hayas bajado la guardia. Igual en la ducha, estabas tan distraído cantando que no notaste cuando tome prestado tu caparazón. No eres un excelente ninja después de todo.

Miguel Ángel está por ir en ayuda de Leonardo, cuando alguien lo detiene por el brazo.

-¡Sensei, detenga a Rafa, va a lastimar a Leo!

Splinter mueve la cabeza y se queda plantado en su lugar.

-¿Sensei, no va a…?

-Observa hijo mío.

-¡Pero…!

Splinter se ve obligado a tomar la cabeza de Miguel Ángel y girársela para que vea la pelea entre Rafael y Leonardo. Donatelo también observa sin dar crédito que su sensei permita algo así, Leonardo tiene una muy clara desventaja y puede resultar herido.

A duras penas Leonardo logra ponerse en pie. Rafael le indica con la mano que lo ataque. Leonardo camina hacia él, no muy seguro de lo está haciendo y tras pensarlo eternos segundos, corre y lanza un izquierdazo a la cara de Rafael, él lo esquiva, Leonardo arremete con su puño derecho el costado de Rafael pero Rafael agarra el brazo de él en lo que propina un fuerte golpe al estomago con su otro puño, Leonardo cae al suelo, aferrando su estomago y encorvándose por el dolor y la falta de aire. Rafael se acuclilla para hablarle más cerca.

-Sin tus espadas ni caparazón, no eres NADA hermano. Imagina que estuvieras siendo atacado por el Clan de El Pie o por los Dragones Púrpura, ya no lo contarías.

Algo en el interior de Leonardo pareciera colapsar. Su corazón se acelera desenfrenadamente al pensar en lo que acaba de decirle Rafael: la vulnerabilidad que siente y que no le permite actuar ni pensar correctamente, sólo está es su mente, en una pelea real, contra enemigos reales…si él estuviera en malas condiciones y no pudiera ir en auxilio de sus hermanos…

-¡NO!

De un salto se levanta para tomar los hombros de Rafael pero éste, lo agarra por la camiseta, se lanza hacia atrás, cae de espaldas (impacto que amortigua su caparazón) y apoyando un pie sobre el estomago de Leonardo lo lanza ahora más lejos y con mayor fuerza, pero Leonardo logra dar una vuelta en el aire y cae de pie (quedando de espaldas a Rafael), cae inmediatamente flexiona sus rodillas y da un salto mortal hacia atrás, cae apoyándose en sus manos y se impulsa para dar otro salto y así sucesiva y velozmente da un salto más y otro y otro y otro… Rafael y los otros miran atónitos la asombrosa agilidad y rapidez de la tortuga mayor, y antes de que se de cuenta Rafael, Leonardo da un salto más potente que lo impulsa varios metros hacia arriba, extendiendo su cuerpo por completo y girando sobre su propio eje a la vez que da una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados y cae detrás de él, Rafael no logra voltear a tiempo y Leonardo le da un fuerte empujón, apenas logra amortiguar la caída con sus manos pero Leonardo ya está arrodillado a su lado y apresando sus piernas y doblándolas sobre su caparazón y retorciéndolas para provocarle dolor.

-Ríndete-Leonardo le ordena a un sometido Rafael.

-¡No!-aprieta fuertemente sus puños y su mandíbula tratando de soportar la tortura.

Leonardo retuerce un poco más las piernas de Rafael.

-Rafa, por favor, ríndete y acabemos con este juego.

-¡Qué no!-golpea el piso, ya que no puede golpear a su hermano.

No queriendo hacerlo, Leonardo retuerce más la pierna de Rafael para ya hacerlo desistir.

-¡No...me …rendiré esta vez…intrépido!

-Ah qué terco eres Rafita-le espeta Miguel Ángel-Estarán toda la tarde así si no te rindes. No puedes zafarte de esa llave.

-Hijo mío-la sabiduría se hace oír-hay ciertos "defectos" que bien pudieran considerarse como virtudes. Si Rafael se empeña reciamente, podría inclinar la balanza a su favor.

-Eh… -Miguel Ángel se rasca la cabeza tratando de pensar cómo podría ser eso posible, si Leonardo es el indiscutible vencedor.

Los tres miran atentos cualquier movimiento de los dos contendientes.

Rafael trata de mover una pierna a pesar del dolor. Leonardo afloja un poco la llave por temor a lastimar de verdad a su hermano, pero no lo suficiente como para darle la ventaja, pero con eso Rafael logra mover su pierna para tocar el estomago de Leonardo y mueve los dedos de su pie. Leonardo inmediatamente suelta la pierna de Rafael, se pone de pie porque… ¡sintió cosquillas!, lo que aprovecha Rafael para levantarse y atrapar a Leonardo en un poderoso abrazo de oso, o mejor dicho, lo atrapa en un poderoso abrazo de tortuga.

-¡Suéltame!

-No.

-¡Rafa!

-Leo, Leo, Leo… tu compasión te llevó a la perdición. No debiste destensar la llave, con eso pude hacerte cosquillas con los deditos de mi piecito. Me pareció un tonto plan pero debía intentarlo.

-Simple, pero efectivo.-comenta Donatelo.

-¡Vaya!-se asombra Miguel Ángel-¡Si no lo hubiera visto no lo creería! Rafa, pensaste en un plan y te salió de chiripada.

Rafael voltea a verlo con enojo.

-¡No fue un churro! A mí también se me ocurren buenas ideas.

Leonardo trata desesperadamente de soltarse, pero Rafael es más fuerte, no hay manera de soltarse de ese fuerte agarre.

-Ahora-sentencia macabramente Rafael, lo que paraliza a Leonardo.-Señor "yo puedo dominar mi mente y cuerpo que no siento las cosquillas…"

Leonardo presiente que lo peor está por venir.

-¡Oye!-dice Miguel Ángel se acerca más-De veras, a Leo jamás hemos podido hacerle cosquillas, porque siempre dice que está en completo…en completo…

-Que su cuerpo y mente están en completa armonía-dice Donatelo, tambien se acerca-Pero no había manera de saber que su punto débil es el estomago si ha estado protegido por el plastrón.

Leonardo hace un último intento para liberarse pero es inútil.

-Ahora hay que aprovechar.-sonríe maquiavélicamente Rafael.

Suelta a Leonardo y él tropieza al intentar huir, por el temor de lo que le espera, y por ese miedo no atina a levantarse y echarse a correr sino que se arrastra. Así Rafael se arrodilla y lo toma cómodamente por un tobillo, lo jala así sí.

-¡Rafa…no…!

Es lo último que se le oye suplicar antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

-Veamos qué tanto tiempo puede soportar las cosquillas.-Donatelo ve bajo su muñequera su reloj y activa el cronometro.

Splinter mira divertido como sus hijos siguen comportándose como niños malcriados. Lo lamenta por su hijo mayor, pero así son las cosas entre hermanos.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

-¡Sí! A ver cuánto aguanta.-Miguel Ángel se arodilla junto a Rafael-¿Cuál es el record?

-Un minuto y quince segundos y te pertenece Rafa-dice Donatelo.

-Y eso agarrándolo entre los tres.-dice Miguel Ángel.

-Porque soy el más fuerte, pero yo solito puedo con Leo, ¿Verdad Leo?

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

-No te soltaré hasta que admitas que yo he ganado.

-¡No…no…! ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

-Como quieras.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

-Un minuto.-anuncia Donatelo.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Splinter se acerca más, curioso por saber si acaso Leonardo puede resistir bastante el asediado ataque de Rafael.

-Un minuto y quince segundos.

-Ya te destronó Rafa.

-No importa, con esto me estoy cobrando todas.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

-Un minuto y medio.

-¡Qué aguante hermano!-le vitorea Migue Ángel.

Por el asiduo ataque de cosquillas, Leonardo apenas si logra dar algunos manotazos para defenderse, pero Rafael lo somete fácilmente. No necesita que las cosquillas sean tan fuertes, porque basta con sobar el estomago de Leonardo para que éste se retuerza de la risa.

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

-Dos minutos.

-¡Orale!

Splinter no sólo mira divertido el juego de sus hijos, también evalúa.

-¡Dos minutos y medio!

Miguel Ángel enmudece y mira muy asombrado a su hermano mayor.

-¡Ya Leo!-se desespera Rafa-¡Ya acepta que yo gané!

-¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

-¡Dos minutos y cincuenta y cinco segundos!

Rafael ahora sí se desespera y rasca el estomago de Leonardo pero sin hacerle daño.

- ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja! ¡Tú…ganas!... ¡Tú…ganas! ¡Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!

-Tres minutos y un segundo.

Rafael deja de hacerle cosquillas.

-¡Wow!-Miguel Ángel recupera el habla-Nadie jamás podrá romper ese record.

-Pero ya admitió que gané yo.-se mofa Rafael.

Se pone de pie.

Leonardo sigue en el suelo, recuperándose de las cosquillas.

-Bien hecho hermanito-lo felicita Miguel Ángel sonriéndole y dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Ni siquiera puede responderle por tratar de recuperar el aliento, pero logra levantar la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Bueno-dice Donatelo-Ya ganaste Rafa, es lo que querías, ahora dinos dónde está el caparazón de Leo.

-Ya se me olvidó dónde lo puse.

-Rafa.

-Trasculcame si quieres, pero no lo tengo y no recuerdo dónde lo puse.

-Miguel Ángel, Donatelo-finalmente interviene Splinter-espero que hayan comprendido la lección que tan gentilmente Leonardo y Rafael nos han ejemplificado, así también espero que ustedes dos lo hayan comprendido. Los felicito por su empeño.

-Eh…yo no estoy muy seguro de haber entendido Sensei, Rafa se pasó de la raya con su bromita y Leo fue la víctima, y eso ¿fue una lección?-pregunta Miguel Ángel.

-Medítenlo y mañana lo veremos.-se retira a su aposento.

-¿Por qué lo deja de tarea?-se queja Miguel Ángel

-Para obligar a que trabaje tu cerebro-le responde Rafael-le hace falta.

-A que sí doy con la respuesta. Mañana te sorprenderás con lo listo que soy.

-A que no.

-A que sí.

-A que no.

-A que sí.

-¡A que no!

-¡A que sí!

-Rafa…-Leonardo le habla, pudo sentarse, Miguel Ángel sigue a su lado-te…felicito, tu sigilo…en el baño fue excelente y…fue una gran idea…hacerme cosquillas…para…soltarte…

-Ya lo sé que soy buenazo y tú no.

-Pero…esto…no se quedará…así…-le sonríe amablemente.

-Cuándo quieras.

-Rafa, ya dinos dónde está el caparazón de Leo.-le recuerda Donatelo.

-Otra cosa hijos-a un paso de su recinto, Splinter recuerda decirles-Me pareció un excelente ejercicio que ustedes deban entrenar mañana sin su caparazón puesto.-Donatelo y Miguel abren muy grande los ojos-Tú no Leonardo, pero tus hermanos sí.-Leonardo se arrodilla correctamente y se hace una pequeña reverencia-En la mañana veremos que tan dependientes son de su protección que Madre Naturaleza les ha dotado.

-¡Pero Sensei…!-sólo dos protestan pero Splinter se encierra en su habitación.

-¡Qué cosas dice el Sensei! ¿Mañana entrenaremos sin caparazón?

-Rafa-habla muy preocupado Donatelo-no sabes lo que dices, porque por tu broma Leo…

-Y…-Splinter recorre la puerta y se asoma-no le mencionen nada a Rafael, él lo comprobará por sí mismo mañana.-se vuelve a encerrar.

-Entrenar sin los caparazones, ¿y eso qué?-se encoge de hombros.

-Ya mañana…-Leonardo se pone de pie, más o menos recuperado, con ayuda de Miguel Ángel-lo averiguarás. Ahora, quiero mi caparazón de vuelta, por favor.

-Ya dije que no recuerdo.-y camina de lo más despreocupado hacia su habitación.

-¡Rafa!-Donatelo lo llama, pero Rafael sigue su camino.

-Déjalo-le pide Leonardo-ya lo encontraré, pero quiero descansar un poco. Todo esto: mi caparazón, la lucha, las cosquillas…-ríe quedo, como si todavía estuviera Rafael haciéndole cosquillas-me ha agotado, hasta me duele el estomago, pero ya no me siento amedentrado por la falta de mi caparazón.

-Venciste el miedo.-lo felicita Donatelo.

-Te duele la panza por reír tanto.-le asegura Miguel Ángel-Ahora ya sabes que se siente.

-Sí.

-Pero te ayudaremos.-dice Donatelo.

-Gracias.

Y sin siquiera pedirle permiso, Miguel Ángel toma la mano de Leonardo, se inclina un poco y tira del brazo de él y con esto consigue que se trepe a su caparazón.

-¡Migue!-y a Leonardo no le queda otra más que aferrarse a su hermano menor.

-Ni pesas nada. ¡IIIIIIIIIIIII!-relincha y galopa hacia la habitación de Leonardo-¡PAPARAPA PAPARAPA PAPARAPARAAAPA!-se oye el sonido de los cascos.

-Jajajaja-Leonardo ríe de lo más contento, aunque le duela la panza, agarrándose duro de Miguel Ángel porque este caballo trota fuerte.

Donatelo los sigue a paso veloz, no vaya a ser que el caballo tire a su hermano mayor.

-¡Ooooo, caballito!-Leonardo lo frena tomando y jalando uno de los extremos de la bandana de Miguel Ángel, usándolo como la rienda.

-¡IIIIIIIIIIIIII!-con un último relinchido, Miguel Ángel baja con cuidado a Leonardo, junto a la cama.

Leonardo se sienta en ella. Suspira completamente exhausto.

-Bajo mis narices-dice en voz baja.

-¿Qué?

Echa un vistazo rápido a su habitación y mira el ropero.

-¿Puedes revisar mi ropero? Donde guardo mis suéteres.

-¡Claro!

Miguel Ángel va hacia el ropero y corre la puerta grande, donde Leonardo cuelga sus abrigos y suéteres.

-Aquí no hay nada aparte de ropa.

-Abajo queda un hueco, fíjate ahí.

-Leo, ¿te sientes mejor?-es Donatelo quien llega.

-Sí, y me sentiré mucho mejor cuando…

-¡Aquí está!

Miguel Ángel se inclina para adentrarse bien entre la ropa y sacar…

-¡Leo! ¡Tu caparazón!

De inmediato de lo entrega a su dueño, que ya está de pie con los brazos extendidos, y no duda en recibirlo con entusiasmo.

-¡Gracias!-lo estrecha con fuerza, como si se tratara de alguien a quien no ha visto en mucho, mucho tiempo.

-De qué, pero a ti se te ocurrió buscarlo en el ropero.

-Estuvo aquí todo el tiempo.-dice Donatelo.-Sí que es listo Rafa.

-Sí.-Leonardo lo reconoce-No se me ocurrió pensar que pudo haberlo escondido aquí.

-Bien dice Winnie Pooh que se debe buscar primero en el último lugar.

Leonardo deja su caparazón sobre la cama y, tan entusiasmado está, que se desviste frente a sus hermanos., pero ellos reaccionan a tiempo, se giran y se tapan los ojos.

-Perdonen.-con cuidado se pone su caparazón-Ya está.

Se vuelven.

-Ahora si ya te ves como una tortuga.-Miguel Ángel palpa el caparazón de Leonardo.

-¡Qué diferencia!-él frota su plastrón.

-Ya lo creo.-dice Donatelo-No quiero pensar en el día de mañana.

-Hasta sentí cañangas ñangas cuando Sensei dijo que no traeríamos caparazón.-tiembla Miguel Ángel-Leo ¿tan feo es no traer caparazón?

-Es una difícil prueba, pero confío en ustedes, la pasaran.

Les sonríe para darles animo.

-¡Ya quiero ver la cara que va a poner Rafa!-exclama ahora Miguel Ángel-No tiene ni idea de lo que le espera.

Leonardo se queda pensando.

- Conozco esa mirada.-dice Miguel Ángel-Viene la venganza. ¡Muajajajaja!-ríe como villano de cómic.

-Si me disculpan.-dice Leonardo-Tengo un malvado plan que perpetrar.-y hasta mira como un verdadero villano.

Donatelo y Miguel Ángel salen rápido de ahí.

-Leo si que da miedo cuando la hace de malvado genio.-dice Miguel Ángel.

-Y que lo digas.

-Es una lástima.

-¿Lástima de qué?

-Debí aprovechar para hacerle cosquillas a Leo, jamás se presentará otra oportunidad como ésta.

-Tú eres el mejor con las bromas, son muy buenas, divertidas y no tan fastidiosas, ya pensarás en algo.

-¡Jajajaja!-ríe hinchándose de orgullo, levanta las manos y entrelaza sus dedos en su nuca-Sí, tienes razón. Ya que sabemos el punto débil de Leo, puedo pensar en la más grande y genial de…¿Don?

Donatelo se detiene al escuchar los golpes que Rafael le propina a su saco.

-¿Don?-baja los brazos al preocuparse por su hermano-¿Pasa algo?

-Sensei dijo que esperaba que comprendiéramos la lección que nuestros hermanos nos mostraron hoy.

-Sí ¿y?

-Pues…que…yo…-baja la mirada, junta sus manos y juega con sus pulgares.

-¡Algo hiciste!

-Eh...sí.-levanta la mirada, se ve muy alarmado.

-¿Qué?-más que preocupado, está emocionado, Donatelo no suele meterse en problemas.

-No quise decirle a Leo porque tuvo un día muy pesado y…

-Oye, yo también puedo ser de ayuda.

-Eh…sí. Eh…la semana… pasada, fue que Rafa nos jugó una broma a los tres.

-¡Oh sí! Sólo que yo me la cobre ese mismo día. ¡jajajajajajajaja!, me acuerdo y me da risa, creo que ha sido una de mis mejores bromas.

-Desteñir todas las bandanas de Rafa a color rosa...

-Pero él empezó.

-¡Y…jajaja… no teniendo más…jajajaja…tuvo que usarlas hasta que se obtuvo otras de su color!

-¡Ya ves que sí fue divertido!

-¡Jajaja!….Eem…eh…sí…y bueno, Leo se desquitó hoy y….pensé…pensé…

-Pensaste….

-No me gusta seguirle el juego a Rafa por eso no hice nada ese día, pero como hoy Leo se desquitó…

-Bien dice Sensei que el mayor nos pone el ejemplo.

-Yo…también le preparé una broma a Rafa y….creo que…

-Te manchaste.

-Si el colocar una bomba pestilente dentro del saco de Rafa, mientras estaba ausente, que se activa con un golpe de cierta potencia, no es mancharse…

-¡Y Rafa está golpeando su saco ahora!

-Sí.-lo reconoce aún más apenado.

-¡Una bomba pestilente y en su saco!

-Sí.

-¡En su saco!

-Sí ¿Comprendes ahora mi dilema?

Oyen un estallido y enseguida ven que de la habitación de Rafael sale un raro humo amarillo.

-Doni…

-¡DONATELOOOOOO!

-Ya…-pasa saliva con mucha dificultad-descubrió el dispositivo.

-…estás muerto. ¿Qué flores te gustan para tu entierro?

Donatelo no responde, corre por su vida.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

N/A: A lo mejor leyeron algo que les pareció familiar, sorry : P puse la trama de algunos fics, lo que dice Miguel de que pueden haber mucho peligros y si traen el celular apagado n.n puse algunas y es que son demasiados fics ¡eso es bueno! ¡qué haya muchos fics! Si me olvide de alguien, merezco un zape.

Yo y mis ideas n.n Les agradezco muchísimo que se hayan tomado su tiempo para leer mi loco fic.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, etc., etc., todo es bien recibido, gracias.


End file.
